Billie Jenkins
Billie Jenkins is a witch and the youngest daughter born to Helen and Carl Jenkins. Since both of her parents were mortals, her powers came from her grandmother thus making Helen the carrier of the witch gene. She has the powers of Telekinesis and Projection. Additionally, she posses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. She is one half of the ultimate power. History Early Life is kidnapped.]] Billie was presumably born around the late eighties to Helen and Carl Jenkins. As a child, she maintained a healthy relationship with her older sister, Christy. However, at the age of five, Billie witnessed her sister get brutally kidnapped by someone who would eventually be revealed to be a demon called Reinhardt. Since this event, her parents never spoke of Christy or the incident ever again, as they thought that it was what was best for Billie. Her mother told her that Billie inherited magic from her grandmother. As a result of this, it was revealed that The Triad hired Reinhardt to kidnap Christy, knowing that the both of them would eventually grow into powerful witches, believing that fellow sister witches would be enough to vanquish the forthcoming Charmed Ones. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Kill Billie Vol. 1 Meeting The Charmed Ones Billie found out that she was a witch when she noticed she was able to move different things around with the flick of her hand. She eventually did more research on being a witch and started scrying via a computer in order to find demons in San Francisco. While hunting demons, she dressed in a cheap vinyl outfit'As mentioned by Paige in the season 8 episode, Malice in Wonderland in order to hide her appearance. One of her first demons lead her to a movie theater during the day, however unknown to her, she was subconsciously ''jingling her whitelighter who just happened to be Paige Matthews, a Charmed One. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Still Charmed and Kicking ]] However, she and Paige didn't officially meet there. Billie vanquished the demon and ran back out of the cinema, leaving an injured Paige. Paige attempted to scry for her, however she didn't get an exact reading. With the help of "Grams," Paige finally embraced the fact that even though she faked her death, she's still a whitelighter and she can't run away from that or her charge. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige eventually found Billie, who was kidnapped by Paul Haas and Black Heart who thought she was one of the charmed ones in disguise. They vanquished both of the demons, and revealed to her who they really were. Billie then made a deal with the sisters; they would teach her everything they know about the craft and she would pick up the slack with battling evil, especially since at that time the sisters were presumed dead by the world. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Malice in Wonderland Practicing being a Witch teaches Billie]] The sisters let Billie stay in their home in order to help her become more skilled in witchcraft. Paige from time to time would assist her with potion making and fighting demons however, Paige had other things to deal with. Billie learned the majority of the information from Leo and and additionally tended to find things out for herself. Paige enlisted Leo to help Billie learn to true meaning and origins of magic. She also studied the Book of Shadows and eventually created her own one as well. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Desperate Housewitches .]]Billie became a lot more powerful as the months went on, proving herself to be a very high level witch. Her mental based powers eventually expanded into a new active power of Projection, a very coveted and rare ability which enables the possessor to manipulate reality. Although, it took her a while to get used to it mainly because she didn't know how to control it. While only getting used to this power, she actually turned parents into assassins and nearly got herself killed in the progress by them. However, with the help of the sisters, The Book of Shadows and Leo she became quite skilled in her craft and learned to embrace her destiny of being a witch. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Mr. & Mrs. Witch Finding Christy Eventually, it was revealed that Billie's older sister, Christy had been kidnapped by a demon when they were little children. After discovering that Christy's kidnapping was supernatural and not otherwise, Billie became filled with vengeance and became unhealthily obsessed with finding the demons who took her and bringing her home. The sisters, by experience, knew that Billie's obsession would only lead to her getting hurt and not being able to bring Christy back at all though Billie didn't listen for the most part. Eventually, Billie honed her projection power to the point where she was able to project herself to Christy, finding her sister at last. Turning against The Charmed Ones .]]Billie finally succeeded in finding Christy, but unbeknownst to her, during Christy's fifteen years in captivity, she was brainwashed to believe that the Charmed Ones were on the verge of becoming evil and was given the mission to "save" Billie and turn her against the sisters in order to kill them. However it was much harder than she initially thought as Billie had become attached to the family. Christy started to plant doubt in Billie's mind, for example; trying to convince Billie that they should get a apartment together and move out of the manor, even jokingly telling Billie that Piper was torturing her with food; trying to get her to believe that it was way too selfish for the sisters to have faked their deaths, and that they were using her and her sister in order to get someone else to do their jobs and fight evil; and convincing her that the sisters created Utopia with the Avatars for their own personal gain. The final straw for Billie came after her parents were murdered by the Noxon Demons who the sisters refused to vanquish because they needed information to find the "Ultimate Power" and get Leo back. Christy's plan ultimately worked and As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Torn Identity Billie eventually believed her sister, and moved out of the manor and back into her dorm room. It was eventually discovered that Billie and Christy's combined power of projecting and firestarting was the great power that the sisters needed to defeat. dreaming.]]Billie and Christy then set up base in Magic School. Although she still was unsure about the sisters' true intentions, Billie gave up on trusting them when Christy manipulated Billie into thinking Piper, "attacked" her, however it was plainly out of self-defense. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, Christy mentions a spell that would allow Billie to project herself into the sisters' minds to find out what they're really thinking. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Jung and the Restless Once in their dreams, she finds out that Piper is consumed with worrying if she will ever be able to get Leo back, Phoebe is consumed with her fear that it is too late to have the children she envisioned as well as Coop, while Paige is attempting to find balance and enlightenment. The Ultimate Battle After turning Billie against The Charmed Ones, Christy brought her to Magic School, which at the time was being taken over by demons. Once there, she met Dumain, a demon who she thought was a imaginary friend when she was younger, however he was working with Christy and The Triad to kill The Sisters. Once she settled in, Dumain staged an elaborate plan to use incidents of the sister's past to convince both Billie and The Magical Community that the Charmed Ones had truly become selfish with their witchcraft, and Christy got Billie to take over the Manor thus leaving, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to hide out in the Underworld and then eventually Phoebe's condo. The Triad suggests to Dumain that Billie and Christy summon The Hollow to kill The Charmed Ones, however two other demons were listening in on the conversation, they also happened to be working with the sisters as well. Summoning the Hollow takes a powerful force (as seen in Season 4 when The Source of All Evil summoned it). Although the Charmed Ones were able to summon it themselves using The Power of Three, The Jenkins' had to get the help of Wyatt Halliwell, Piper and Leo's oldest son, as it would take "Charmed power" to summon it. Dumain shimmered over to their Charmed Ones' father's apartment where Wyatt and Chris Halliwell were staying and convinced Wyatt that he was needed to help his mommy. Billie and Christy held hands with the young boy and combined their power with his in order to summon the Hollow. Once acquired, they stole Wyatt's powers so they'll be evenly matched with The Charmed Ones. Billie and Christy faced off with the sisters who had also summoned the Hollow. During the battle, the manor was obliterated, additionally killing Christy, as well as Phoebe and Paige. Billie goes to Magic School and Dumain convinces her to use her projection power to send her back to Christy, however, she discovers that he's using her to go back to the Triad instead. Billie projects herself back into the past at the Manor, just as the past Billie and Christy arrive. She warns them but past-Billie sends present-Billie flying into the wall with her telekinesis and goes on to fight. The battle starts to play out as before but then Piper, Grams, and Patty arrive to cast a spell which drives the Hollow out of the five girls. Present-Billie and Piper merge with their past selves; time has caught up with itself. Billie and Christy teleport out with their potion. Billie tries to convince Christy that they have been used by the Triad, but all Christy can think of is fulfiling her mission and killing the Charmed Ones. Billie then goes to the sisters for help and forgiveness. She arrives at Magic School with the sisters and tries to convince Christy to stop her vendetta and come with her, though Christy hurls a fireball at her, causing Billie to telekinetically repel the fireball back at her in self-defense. Billie then breaks down and cries, as the sisters surround her. Later Life meets up with Billie again.]]After the ultimate battle, Billie moved away from San Francisco to the city of Los Angeles to finish college, which she stopped attending after her parents' death. Eighteen months later, Paige asked Billie to look after Darryl Morris and his family on the East Coast due to all of the sisters' innocents and charges being murdered. Paige later comes to Billie to ask her to lend some of her magic to vanquish The Source who recently came back as a Golem. After the Source was defeated, she presumably returned to Los Angeles. As witnessed in the season 9 episode, Unnatural Resources Presumably about five to six years later, Billie moved back to San Francisco after finally finishing college. She eventually became like a surrogate aunt to Phoebe's daughters even at one point, babysitting two of them while Phoebe and her husband, Coop went to the hospital when Phoebe went into labor with her third and final child. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Forever Charmed Powers and Abilities * ''Basic Powers'' ** '''Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands, and even the voice. Billie had apparently learned to master this power quickly, given she used it to enhance her natural acrobatic and martial-arts talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity-defying maneuvers. ** Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Unlike Wyatt (who also possesses this ability and can use it very easily), Billie requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. * Other Powers ** High Resistance: This power causes Billie to become resistant to otherwise-lethal powers such as Fire Balls. * Sub Powers * Of Telekinesis ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Billie is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: '''An ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. * '''Of Projection ** Life Draining: The first time Billie uses projection, she drains the life from a plant. ** Transformation: The ability to manipulate reality and transform matter. ** Astral Projection:The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body. ** Nature Enhancement: The ability to project life into plants. ** Power Augmentation: The ability to enhance the powers of magical beings or objects. ** Time Traveling: 'The ability to project oneself into a different place in time. ** 'Teleportation: 'The ability to transport oneself from one place to another. Relationships Piper Halliwell and Billie.]]Billie's relationship with Piper was at first, friends but the two eventually became enemies after Billie found her eldest sister, Christy. Billie even once helped Piper with Divination when she was trying to find when or how to get her husband, Leo back. That eventually lead them to a little shop down in Chinatown, where they bonded as friends for the very first time and Piper got a insight into Billie's life. However, the relationship between the two went downhill when she found Christy, and she eventually manipulated Billie into thinking the sisters were using Billie for their own personal gain. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, 12 Angry Zen After that event happened, Piper was set on killing her and as well as Christy, while Phoebe and Paige weren't as set on the idea. Eventually, after betraying the sisters, Piper finally got them to agree to ''stopping them once and for all, which caused them to go into The Ultimate Battle in which, Piper and Billie were the only ones that had survived, Piper then tried to kill her by brutally punching her and then attempting to blow her up. After The Ultimate Battle it can be assumed that Piper forave her and still remain close friend with her and the Halliwell family. Phoebe Halliwell ]]Although, they weren't significantly as close as Paige and herself were at the start of 2005, Billie's relationship with Phoebe grew over the months to come. Phoebe, had some what finally considered Billie as part of their family. She would often go to Phoebe, when she had found out where numerous demon's were. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Rewitched. Phoebe aided Billie in her search to find her eldest sister, Christy and she took care of her when she came down with The Virus, which could of ultimately killed her. Phoebe believed Billie was not evil, when Christy manipulated her into thinking the sisters were. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Torn Identity. Overall, they remained best friends and it was shown in the near future, Billie babysat her children, while she was in labor with her third and final child. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Forever Charmed. Paige Matthews and Billie.]] After faking their deaths, and taking on new identities, Paige starts getting the jingle in her head, which symbolized the fact she had a new charge. Although, at first she tried to ignore it, but with a helpful talk from Grams, she finally embraced her whitelighter side and she knew it wasn't something she could ignore. When the charge jingled her again, she orbed to a cinema, and there she found Billie, dressed in black leather, and a black wig. It can be assumed that Paige is still Billie's whitelighter. Leo Wyatt and Billie.]]Billie's relationship with Piper's husband, Leo was generally a friendship one, although there have been prominent times that Billie had flirted with Leo, at one point saying he looked hot in a shirt, he stole off a demon to save them selves from getting exposed and killed. Leo was asked by Paige to teach Billie to history of different magics. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Desperate Housewitches When Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny, she considered Leo as family by this point. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Vaya Con Leos. When the battle had ended, and Leo was returned, he stopped Piper from ultimately killing her, showing some compassion to her even though she betrayed The sisters. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Kill Billie Vol. 1 Christy Jenkins and Billie.]]As young children, Christy and Billie had a normal sisterhood relationship. However, Christy was eventually kidnapped by a demon, and was held captive for fifteen years. When Billie finally found her sister, their relationship was somewhat rocky at first, but Billie helped Christy adapt to the new world, although unknown to her. Christy was working with The Triad in order to kill The Charmed Ones once and for all. She eventually manipulated Billie into thinking the sisters were evil and done everything for their own personal gain which caused Billie to betray the sisters and join Christy to kill them. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Torn Identity However, after the battle is fought and it ends up killing Christy. Billie goes back in time to save her, only to find out that her sister has been evil even since she found her again. She turned against her and sided with The Charmed Ones once again, although in order to protect herself. Christy attacks her, only to find Billie to deflect it back to her, incinerating her. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Forever Charmed J.D. Williams ]] Billie had a short yet, meaningful relationship with the future whitelighter, J.D. Williams. She first met him at the manor, when she had took time of her exams, to come baby sit him. Billie met up with Sam and he told her he's back story. Although, at first she was reluctant to the idea, however after seeing him for the first time, she agrees. She spent the majority of the time, attempting to hide the fact from him, that it was 2006, as that he had been trapped inside a photograph for over forty years. Billie tried numerous times to protect him from finding that out, however he did eventually figured it out and about the demon who was after him. He protected both her and Sam from the demon, by giving himself up and eventually being killed. Billie was then seen, putting flowers upon his grave and the sounds of orbs can be heard. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Lost Picture Show Professional Life ]] * '''College: When Billie first found out her true nature as a witch, she was currently studying in college. She remained in college until the beginning of 2006 when she finally found her eldest sister, Christy. After leaving San Francisco and moving to Los Angeles, Billie started up college again. As witnessed in the season 8 episodes, Still Charmed and Kicking and Battle of the Hexes * Cold Case Worker: After the sisters revealed themselves to Agent Murphy. He asks them for their help on some unknown missing cold case's. He originally asked Piper and Phoebe however, Piper went to deal with other issues involving P3, leaving Phoebe to call Billie for her assistance. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Battle of the Hexes Appearance Billie's appearance hasn't changed that much over her year of appearances, she mostly keeps the same style. However, her overall appearance has changed much more than her sister, Christy has. * Hair: When we first meet Billie, she does a shoulder length black wig with bangs to her eyebrows however Billie is an attractive young blond woman only donning the disguise as a way to prevent her cover as a protector of the innocent from being revealed. * Wardrobe: Over the next several episodes she wears the clothes a typical teenage girl in her early 20's would wear: skinny jeans and a various array of tank tops and blouses. Later on in the season, her regularly side-parted hair goes from well coiffed to a kind of messy look then returns to the sleek look. On casual days she would wear her hair in a pony tail or in a kind of messy up-do. Her make-up remains relatively soft and natural with a touch of eyeshadow, lipstick and lip gloss, nothing overly dramatic or risque. Etymology * Billie: Diminutive of Bill. It is also used as a feminine form of William. * Jenkins: A double diminutive surname, meaning "little Jen". Jen itself is a diminutive of John. Notes * Billie didn't have a familiar like a witch normally should. Though we could've just not seen it on-screen. * Billie is one of 4 main characters to not have died in the series. The other three are Jenny Gordon, Dan Gordon and Darryl Morris. * Billie has two episodes named after her, Kill Billie Vol. 1 and Kill Billie Vol. 2. Trivia ]] * Billie Jenkins is portrayed by Kaley Cuoco. Kaley, is best known for her roles on "8 Simple Rules" and "The Big Bang Theory." * Kaley Cuoco was brought into the series as Billie in order to create a main character. The show last did this in the first season when they introduced T.W. King as Andy Trudeau * It was revealed in a interview that Kaley hated wearing the black leather clothing and wig in the first episode of season 8. * Brad Kern hoped Billie would get her own spin-off show. However, while Kaley Cuoco was praised for her role as Billie, the actual character received criticism. * Kaley's character on The Big Bang Theory shares the same name as the charmed ones grandmother, Penny. * Promotional images of Kaley Cuoco as Billie would be used again in the comedy/horror movie Killer Movie. Appearances Billie Jenkins has appeared in twenty two episode and so far, one issue in the charmed comics. * Season 8 ** Main Cast * Season 9 ** Unnatural Resources Notes and References }} Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Charges